


self-fulfilled prophecy

by outruntheavalanche



Series: The Boys of Summer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Brothers, Gen, Jealousy, Sibling Rivalry, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What do they see when they look at</i> Dean<i>?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	self-fulfilled prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Miscellaneous Crap folder and remembered I was going to write an epic _Supernatural_ high school baseball AU. That never happened but here, have this snippet. Might come back to this later.
> 
> Title hastily nabbed from Marina & the Diamonds' "Oh No!"

Dean knows he's not as naturally gifted as Sam is, even though he's four years older and Sam is only fourteen, and still just a little squirt. It burns him up a little that Sam's good enough to be on the varsity baseball team, though. Alongside Dean.

Sam's just fourteen and the coaches are already projecting him to be a first day draft pick. They look at him with hungry eyes and Dean wonders what they're thinking, what they're seeing. Are they seeing Sam in four years, eighteen, freshly graduated from high school and draft eligible? Sam in seven years, a college diploma tucked under one arm and a baseball bat under the other?

What do they see when they look at _Dean_? Do they even see anything, beyond the barely serviceable utility infielder he is? Do they think he can grow and improve? Do they think he can one day become an everyday player, a regular? Or do they think this is what he is—and will always be?

He hears whispers, sometimes; the coaches always whisper when they know Dean's within hearing distance. He hears them whisper about Sam, where they think he might end up in the draft his senior year, which teams might fight over him. Which major college programs might try to lure him away from Major League Baseball with promises of the _college experience_. They don't whisper like that about Dean. In fact, Dean's never heard his name come up once during these hushed conversations.

Sam hits three homeruns in the state championship and in between belting those three homeruns and driving in six of their teammates in the process, Sam manages to throw a no-hitter too.

Dean wants to be happy for him, he truly does, but when the commissioner of the Texas high school baseball association hands Sam a big cardboard key covered in gold foil after the game, along with a cut-glass statue of a baseball player for being voted Most Outstanding Player of the tournament, Dean wants nothing more than to walk up to Sam and smash that stupid statue into smithereens.


End file.
